Not Alone
by TempestHeart
Summary: Lyn feels lonely, wishing she would have someone close to her. Mainly KentXLyn but also some SainXFlorina. Rated T for safety, please R&R!


**A/N: This is a KentXLyndis story with heavy implications of SainXFlorina. Rated T for safety. **

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters.

As usual I want to remind you that I am not a native English speaker, so if you notice anything odd or out of the ordinary, please drop me a comment and help me improve.

* * *

They are opposites, she notices. Her two vassals are the complete opposite of one another. She has never really understood what the words opposite attracts meant before, but now she does. Kent and Sain are not only opposites; they are also inseparable. The womanizing and goofy Sain is somewhat held back by the dutiful Kent; who in turn comes out if his shell in Sain's company. They love each other like siblings and she feels a pang of jealousy of their closeness. She would love to have someone like that. She has Florina, but it is not the same. Florina has real sisters, she doesn't need another one.

She looks at Sain and Kent, laughing by the campfire. How different they are! Sain is laughing with all his heart and body, his happiness evident to everyone that sees him. Kent, on the other hand only smiles slightly. But she sees that his shoulders are relaxed; a sign that he too enjoys himself. She feels a pang of worry for the two men; what will happen if one of them is killed in battle? It's something she almost can't bear to think about.

Kent rises, headed for the tent for the night. Sain is still entertaining some of the ladies; Kent just smiles a small smile and walks away. She follows him with her eyes, he looks at her and instead of going to his tent he stops in front of her.

"My lady. Is something the matter?" He asks.

Her cheeks flush; she realizes how much she's been staring at him.

"Oh. No not at all!" She quickly says, shaking her head.

"Very well, my lady. If you need something, do not hesitate to call me. It is my duty to look out for you." He says, bowing his head a little.

She feels a little disappointed, she wants friends; not people who help her because of their duty. She frowns. "I don't need anything." She replies, more sharply than the intended. Kent looks a little shocked but quickly recovers. "My lady, I… did I say anything wrong? I apologize!"

She sighs and shakes her head. "No need to apologize Kent, I am just being silly."

He has a concerned look on his face. "If you say so, lady Lyndis. I bid you good night."

She smiles a little. "Good night, Kent." He nods and walks away from her.

She sighs a little inwardly. She needs to get used to people being around her because of duty, but it's hard. Especially if it's someone like Kent; truly the perfect man. He is honorable, steadfast and handsome. Her heart aches. She shifts her gaze, looking at Sain by the fire again. Only Florina is keeping him company now. He laughs, gesturing wildly; and even manages to get Florina to smile a little, which is no small feat for him; the ladies' man has impressed the girl with a phobia of men. Ironic, and she can't help to smile at them.

It's another night at camp, some nights after and she is still sitting by herself; feeling lonely. More lonely than she ever felt living all by herself in Sacae. She is afraid that she will never be able to tell who really enjoy spending time with her, and who is with her because of their duty. She feels she is condemned to a life of uncertainty and without true friends. She is so deep in thought she doesn't hear the footsteps behind her. Not until Kent is right behind her she hears him.

"Kent! You scared me!" She smiles a little at him.

He bows his head. "I am sorry my lady, it was not my intention."

She waves her hand dismissively. "I know, no problem."

He seems to hesitate, looking uncomfortable. "May I… May I sit down?" He asks, blushing furiously.

She nods. "Of course."

He sits down beside her in silence. Time passes without them saying anything. She wants to ask him, she really do; but she can't seem to get it right. At last she blurts out:

"Kent, why do you stay with me, by my side? Is it because I am granddaughter to the lord of Caelin Castle? Is it because of your duty?"

He looks at her, cheeks red. "Lady Lyndis..?" A slight confusion is showing on his face.

She sighs. "I see. It is your duty." She makes a move to stand up, but something is holding her back. Kent hand is resting firmly on her shoulder. She blushes at the sudden contact. "Kent..? I really should be going…"

His face changes, now he looks desperate. "Please! Listen to me!"

She shakes her head. "Kent, unhand me!"

His hand doesn't move. When he speaks his voice is desperate. "I am sorry, but I cannot. If I let go your hand now, I would regret it for the rest of my life."

She feels her heart beating hard in her chest, and suddenly it is hard to breathe. Her cheeks are flushed, her lips slightly parted and her gaze is filled with confusion.

He takes a deep breath. "I would like to answer your question. I am here for you. Even if I were not a knight and even if you were not my lady. My heart would not change."

His cheeks are red, his eyes full of fear of the rejection he is certain will come and he is out of breath. Nothing of what he had anticipated happens. She is just sitting there, watching him with a slightly confused expression. He doesn't know what to do or say so he stays silent, and continues to watch her. Suddenly her small hand touches his cheek and pulls him closer.

"Oh, Kent…" She whispers, and kisses him on the lips. Kent feel like he is about to explode, with too many emotions running through him at the same time. He is happy, he has shameful thoughts of lust, he is afraid of what others might think about the princess and the knight… But nothing really matters, since she is kissing him; the woman of his dreams is kissing him and he has never been this happy ever before.

"Lady Lyndis…" He starts when they part, needing to get some air.

She hushes him with a single finger. "Lyn." She says. "Just Lyn."

He smiles a little. "Lyn…"

She suddenly laughs and pushes him down on the grass, lying on top of him. He almost squeaks with embarrassment. "L-l-lyn!" He splutters. She giggles and kisses the tip of his nose.

"You're adorable when you blush." She smiles at him.

They part reluctantly a few hours later and Kent goes back to his tent. After he has gotten rid of all his armor and he lies on his bedroll, Sain storms in, more cheery and upbeat than usual.

"Kent, Kent! Are you still awake?" Sain says, eager to share what has happened this evening.

"I am. What is it?" Kent says, too happy to be irritated about Sain's antics.

"She. Kissed. Me!" Sain says, with the goofiest grin Kent ever seen. Kent, a bit overwhelmed with all that has happened this evening, feels slightly confused. "Wait… who kissed you?"

"Florina, of course!" Sain answers impatiently. "Who else?"

Kent feels that his chin has reached floor level when he manages to respond to that.

"She kissed you? Florina kissed you?"

Sain smiles with that goofy grin again. "Uh-huh!" He says and nods.

Kent can't help but smile. "I am happy for you Sain. Truly. Congratulations."

Sain smiles even wider. "So, so tell me! How did it go with Lady Lyndis? I am all ears!"

Kent blushes and smile. "She kissed me…"

Before Kent even manages to register what is happening, Sain has thrown his arms around him and is hugging him tightly. "Kent! My boon companion! This is a truly glorious day! St. Elimine smiles down upon us! We are both blessed with the most beautiful and talented women that has ever walked this earth!"

Kent gently pats Sain's back. "Indeed." He says.

Sain lets got of him, smiling broadly. Kent smiles back. Neither of them will be able to sleep right now. They lie awake, speaking of the women they managed to woo and fall in love with. Little do they know that said women also lie awake together in their tent, doing exactly the same.

Lyn is happy. Getting together with Kent and Florina getting together with Sain has brought her closer to Florina, now she feels the sisterly bond between them as they together (as Florina's real sisters call it) grow up and fall in love.

Being close to Kent is bringing her so much joy, more than she thought ever possible. Florina is her sister, but Kent is the man she wants to spend her life with. She lost her parents, but now she has a new family. She is not alone; she has her man, her new sister and a brother-in-law and she has her grandfather.

She is not alone.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know about the ending, but the rest I am quite happy with. Please R&R! :D**


End file.
